Cintaku Terhalang Banci
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Nyesek itu kalau ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gebetan. Belum pulih sepenuhnya dari sakit hati, tiba-tiba dirinya hendak dilamar? MAIGAT. / TakaAka. Chapter 4, Future?. Mind to RnR? ;3
1. Chapter 1—Prolog

**_Rating:_**

_T_

**_Genre:_**

_Humor, little bit romance(?)_

**_Warning:_**

_OOC yang dipaksakan(?). Typo. Absurd. Garing krispi-krispi. Penistaan berlebihan terhadap orang ganteng(?) /hapah. Deskripsi lebay. Bahasa kasar, amberegul, dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_TakaAka (crack! x'D). AU!indonesia. Alternative age. Sho-ai aja, nanti pikiran saya tambah nggak polos kalau harus lemon/? /dibunuh_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_Berawal dari permintaan sang ibunda, patah hati, dan menemukan sang pujaan hati. / TakaAka. Chapter 1, Prolog. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

_Chapter 1—Prolog._

.

Takao lelah.

Sangat lelah.

Lelah dikatai perjaka ngenes.

Lelah disuruh cari jodoh.

Lelah dicacimaki seluruh teman-temannya karena ia datang ke pesta dansa perusahaan dengan _dakimakura_ kesayangannya.

—lagipula, orang bodoh mana yang akan membawa_ dakimakura _setengah telanjang ke sebuah pesta dansa dimana orang-orang menggunakan_ tuxedo _dan gaun mewah?

Tapi memang begitulah Takao Kazunari—otaknya memang selalu konslet. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu masih menyandang status _single_ sampai sekarang—disaat semua teman seangkatannya sudah punya pasangan. Dan yang paling ngenes dari kenyataan tersebut adalah; pemuda yang sempat ia sukai semasa SMA kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Secara sah.

Seorang Midorima Shintaro yang merupakan ultimate _tsundere_ yang akutnya _nauzubillah_ sudah terikat hubungan resmi yang disebut pernikahan. Demi apa.

"Ciyus, Shin-_chan_?"

"Diem lo, bocah alay. Gue udah gak ada urusan sama lo lagi, _nodayo_."

"Aku tak percaya Shin-_chan_ sudah menikah!"

"Ho? Perlu kutunjukkan buku nikahnya,_ nanodayo_?" Midorima menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil kepada Takao—buku nikah.

—plis, ngapain coba bawa-bawa buku nikah kemana-mana?

Dan betapa tertohoknya _kokoro_ seorang Takao Kazunari begitu mendapati nama istri Midorima Shintaro terdengar sangat tidak asing di telinganya. Midorima Hayama. Oh, jangan lupakan sepasang foto ukuran 3x4 yang tertempel di bawah halaman yang ditunjukkan Midorima—foto yang membuktikan ke-sah-an hubungan mereka. Takao akan mengatakan 'demi apa' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Heck_. Bukannya itu foto Kotaro Hayama dari SMA Rakuzan? Sekali lagi, DEMI APA.

Pantas ia merasa nama itu tidak asing.

—dan sejak kapan pernikahan sesama jenis itu legal? Tidakkah kau terpikir akan hal itu, Takao?

Takao pun pamit ke toilet dan pundung disana sambil memeluk _dakimakura_-nya yang bergambar Iqbal Koboisenior(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, usianya bahkan belum genap 18 tahun, dan ia mendapat telpon dadakan dari mama tercintah.

"POKOKNYA KAMU NIKAH UMUR 23, KAZUNARI. TITIK. NGGAK PAKE KOMA. TAPI SAMBELNYA YANG BANYAK."

Ternyata mamanya Takao salah gaul.

Takao di seberang telpon hanya bisa cengo mendengar pernyataan mamanya yang tiba-tiba, "Loh...? Kenapa, mah...?"

"Kamu itu kelamaan jomblo! Udah bangkotan masih jomblo aja, nggak malu kamu?!" _Mah. Takao aja belom lulus SMA ini. Masa', iya, udah disuruh-suruh nikah?_

Tapi kata 'bangkotan' dan 'jomblo' itu menusuk dalam sekali. Perih. "Tapi, mah, Takao belom lulus SMA—"

"YAUDAH, BURUAN LULUS!" Suara mama Takao menggelegar. Takao jadi curiga mamanya kesambet—entah kesambet, entah PMS, atau mungkin keduanya, Takao tak tahu.

_Anjrit, emak macam apa ini,_ Takao _sweatdrop_.

"Mah, Kazu nggak mau nikah muda—"

"PERINTAH EMAK MUTLAK, KAZU!" _Jir. Sejak kapan mama jadi absolut begini?_

"Tapi, mah—"

_Tut, tut, tut._

Kamu kebanyakan 'tapi', Takao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, Takao tiba-tiba merasa kalau harapan sang mama agar Takao menikah di usia 23 tahun harus ditunda.

Ya. Tentu saja alasannya karena satu-satunya orang yang ia sukai sejak SMA sekarang telah menikah. Midorima Shintaro tercinta kini telah bersama yang lain.

—dalam kata lain, harapan Takao harus pupus di tengah jalan.

Takao mewek kalau harus memikirkan itu lagi.

Iapun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas single bed empuk di kamar kosnya tersebut.

Tidak, pembaca sekalian. Anda tidak salah baca. Takao memang ngekos. Alasannya, sih, biar hemat. Demi menghidupi sang istri di masa depan, dia, 'kan, harus punya tabungan banyak.

—padahal sehari-harinya foya-foya beli _figure bishoujo_. Ni orang minta digigit.

Untuk menambah kesan dramatis, Takao memandangi langit-langit dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ah... Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan seorang pujaan hati?" Takao mulai monolog. "Dunia saja seluas ini, mana mungkin aku tahu siapa jodohku."

Tiba-tiba hujan turun—menambah dramatis keadaan. Takao sekarang juga pengen hujan-hujanan biar pundungnya lebih dramatis—biar mirip iklan cewek mewek sambil teriak 'pilih dia atau aku?! pilih dia atau aku?!'.

"Mah, Kazu mau bunuh diri aja..."

Takao beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar. Setiap langkahnya penuh dengan hawa-hawa negatif yang mengerikan. Ia keluar dari kosnya, berjalan menuju jalan raya yang penuh kendaraan lalu-lalang.

Disaat dirinya melihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi, saat itu juga otaknya memerintahkan 'ini saatnya'. Takao tersenyum tipis. _Yah, tidak apalah aku mati sekarang, daripada jadi perjaka ngenes selamanya_, begitulah pikiran Takao saat itu.

Sampai akhirnya—

_DUAAAAK!_

"AW!"

"Itu bahaya, bodoh!"

"Hah?"

Takao membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat karena serangan tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat kepalanya itu membentur trotoar dengan _'cantik'_nya.

Manik kelabu Takao menangkap warna merah yang terlihat dominan.

Ia mengerjap lagi.

Kali ini pandangan Takao mulai fokus dan mendapati manik di depannya yang warnanya belang nggak jelas.

Masih tidak yakin dengan pengelihatannya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

Dan akhirnya ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan sosok seperti yang digambarkan sebelumnya—mata belang dan berwarna dominan merah—sedang menindih Takao dengan posisi ambigay.

Iya. 'Menindih'. Anda tidak salah baca, wahai pembaca sekalian.

Ada hening lama diantara mereka—efek Takao yang masih pusing—sementara entah kenapa mereka berdua sama sekali tak punya niat untuk bergeser dari posisi yang dapat membuat orang salah paham—membuat author curiga bahwa pelaku penindihan itu adalah tukang modusan.

.

.

.

.

"Ah?"

.

.

.

.

Takao mengerjap lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takao tiba-tiba ngejerit bak bunga desa hendak diperkosa. Ia langsung bangkit tanpa ingat ada orang diatasnya, membuat orang itu kepentok jidat Takao yang mulus berponi belah tengah itu—dan sekarang gantian mendarat di trotoar.

"DIMANA AKU?! INI SURGA, YA?!" Takao beneran nggak nyante.

"_Ano_..."

"JANGAN-JANGAN TADI AKU UDAH KEGILES MOBIL SEDAN YANG LEWAT!"

"Hei..."

"YAAMPUN, MAAAAK, MAAPIN KAZUNARI, MAAAAAAAAAK! TADI KAZU CUMA BERCANDA! KAZU BELOM PENGEN MATIIIIIIIIIII!"

_Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Takao. "ELU EMANG BELOM MATI, KAMPRET."

Takao sadar dari ratapannya. Akhirnya ia menatap balik orang di depannya yang tengah mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang sakit akibat bertabrakan(?) dengan trotoar. Dan tiba-tiba—

_Blush!_

"Ngh? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya orang tersebut, mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Tiba-tiba Takao menjatuhkan dirinya dan memeluk orang di depannya itu.

"Woi! Lepasin! Njir, urat malu lu udah putus, ya?!" Orang tersebut berusaha memberontak.

Takao—yang emang udah dari sononya nggak punya urat malu—langsung mencium pipi orang tersebut, "CINTAKUUUU, AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMUUUUUU~~~~"

_Duagh!_

_Zrat. Zrat. Zrat._

.

.

.

.

_Headline News: Mayat Seorang Pemuda Berusia Sekitar 20 Tahunan Ditemukan Bersimbah Darah dengan Gunting-Gunting Merah Bertebaran Disekitarnya_

.

.

.

.

_End?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nggaklah. Baru juga prolog.

Oh? Takao?

Tenang, dia hidup lagi—meskipun dengan cara yang misterius. Mungkin dia abis di-_edotensei_ sama Madara dari anime sebelah.

—oke. Nggak penting. Kembali ke Takao.

2 hari setelah kejadian tragis yang membuat Takao masuk headline news, iapun mengetahui siapa orang yang menolongnya itu. Awalnya ia hanya memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan cabe—yang mungkin kalau orangnya dengar, Takao akan kembali berakhir bersimbah darah—karena ia berwarna merah. Tapi belakangan ini, setelah mencari informasi ke pak RT, iapun berhasil mengetahui namanya.

Akashi Seijuuro. Anak kedua dari pemilik salon simpang komplek. _Pantesan waktu itu dia bawa-bawa gunting_, batin Takao.

Mendengar kata 'anak kedua', Takao jadi makin semangat. Alasannya _simple_ aja; dia bisa mulai dengan pedekate-in kakaknya biar direstui, terus kakaknya itu mungkin akan merekomendasikan dirinya sebagai menantu om Akashi, setelah itu baru, deh, ngelamar.

Dan Takao ngakak nista dengan muka mesum—membuat pak RT sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sayangnya, kenyataan memang tak seindah ekspetasi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tebece~!_

* * *

**A/N:** APAAN NIH— /NJERIT/

BANG AKASHI BARU MULAI AJA UDAH SAYA BIKIN OOC, SETERUSNYA GIMANA INI— /JOGET/

Aih, padahal masih ada 2 multichap yang on-going di fandom sebelah, saya malah nambah proyek ;w;

—yaudahlah, mumpung lagi rajin, keknya bikin banyak-banyak juga gapapa /no

Oke. Crack macam apa ini. Kenapa saya suka ShutokuxRakuzan? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? Saya bingung— /nyudut/  
Sebaiknya anda sekalian mengabaikan crackpair norak MidoKota, itu hanya selingan. Iya. SELINGAN. SAYA TETEP CINTA MIDOTAKA~ /terbang/

Baiklah, saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi dan saya udah diplototin yang punya laptop. Ya, emang nasib lappie pakai bersama ;v;

Sekian~ Mind to review-ssu~? :3

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


	2. Chapter 2—Meet Akashi's Family

**Rating:**

_T_

**Genre:**

_Humor, little bit romance(?)_

**Warning:**

_OOC yang dipaksakan(?). Typo. Absurd. Garing krispi-krispi. Penistaan berlebihan terhadap orang ganteng(?) /hapah. Deskripsi lebay. Bahasa kasar, amberegul, dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_TakaAka. AU!indonesia. Alternative age._

_Sho-ai aja, nanti pikiran saya tambah nggak polos kalau harus lemon/? /dibunuh_

**Disclaimer:**

_Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

* * *

**A/N:** Jujur, saya ngerasa aneh menuliskan nama depan ;v;

Tapi karena disini ada banyak 'Akashi', jadi saya gunakan nama depan untuk Akashi fams -v-"

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_Rencana Takao gatot alias gagal total. Yang nama kenyataan memang tak seindah ekspetasi. Apalagi kalau ternyata keluarga gebetan adalah kumpulan makhluk-makhluk ajaib nan absurd. / TakaAka. Chapter 2, Meet Akashi's Family. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

_Chapter 2—Meet Akashi's Family_

_._

Jadi, di sinilah Takao sekarang—berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan permanen yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Tepat di depan bangunan tersebut, terdapat sebuah papan nama besar bertuliskan 'SALON BANG AKA' lengkap dengan emot banci nyipok di akhir tulisan besar itu.

—entah kenapa setelah melihat papan nama itu, rasanya semangat Takao mendadak mengendur.

Tapi, berhubung tekad ini sudah bulat, Takao tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam salon tersebut. Alasannya, ia merasa kalau dia jomblo lebih lama lagi, mungkin nanti ia akan mengambil tindakan yang lebih ekstrim lagi daripada minta digiles mobil sedan—pakai _roadroller_, misalnya.

_Kincring._

Begitu Takao membuka pintu, tak ada seorangpun disana.

"_Ano_? Apa ada orang?

"Selamat datang."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lagi-lagi Takao menjerit bak seorang bunga desa. Kini statusnya sebagai _seme_ mulai dipertanyakan.

Setelah Takao berhasil mengatur nafasnya akibat syok, barulah ia melihat sesosok remaja berusia sekitar 14 tahun berwajah polos—atau datar?—berdiri didepannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya anak itu, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Oh, jangan lupakan efek cahaya bling-bling yang entah muncul dari mana—menambah kesan imut kuadrat.

_Tenang, Kazunari. Kau bukan pedofil, kau bukan pedofil. Kau datang kemari untuk melamar Seijuuro, bukan ngeraep bocah_, batin Takao mulai perang dengan otaknya yang entah kenapa mulai tidak singkron(?).

Takao batuk alim(?), "Ehm, aku mencari Seijuuro. Ada?"

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya—membuat surai biru mudanya ikut bergoyang bersamaan dengan gerakannya—, "Sei_-nii_ sedang pergi bersama Papa."

_YAOLOH, IMUT BANGET. INI ANAK TAK BAWA PULANG, BOLEH, OM AKASHI?!_, batin Takao menjerit.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bicara pada siapapun yang ada di rumah?" Takao berusaha bicara dengan suara (sok) _gentle_—siapa tahu dengan begitu anak di depannya ini akan berpikir kalau dia orang yang keren.

"Baiklah." Anak itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam.

Takao duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

_Snif._

Ia dapat merasakan bau salon ini memang seperti ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Seijuuro.

—bagaimana Takao bisa mengingatnya? Itu masih rahasia ilahi.

"_Nii-san_." Lamunan Takao terbuyar begitu anak tadi memanggilnya dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takao.

"Mama malu ketemu_ nii-san,_ jadi Reo_-nii_—"

"TAK MASALAH!" Takao langsung semangat empatlima.

_'Reo_-nii_'_. Setahu Takao, ada 3 orang Akashi bersaudara. Seijuuro anak kedua. Dan anak didepannya memanggil Seijuuro dengan sebutan _'Sei_-nii_'_—artinya dia anak bungsu. Dan satu orang terakhir yang disebutkan si anak adalah—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~ ADA PEMUDA TAMPAAAN~" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan bahagia bak seorang _fujoshi_ yang kelebihan asupan _fanservice_ nyaris kehabisan darah.

Lamunan Takao buyar seketika. Kini ia mendapati pria dengan penampilan nyentrik—kalau tidak mau dibilang seperti banci—sedang berlari dan dengan _titan style_. "Hah?"

"YA AMPUUN~ RAMBUTMU JADUL SEKALIIIII~"—dan Takao tertohok mendengar kalimat itu—"AYOOK, SINI, ABANG POTONGIN~ BIAR MAKIN GANTENG~" Banci itu menggila begitu melihat Takao dan segera menerjang Takao yang membeku di tempatnya.

Takao melirik si anak yang baru saja masuk kembali kedalam ruangan dimana Takao—dan banci yang tiba-tiba datang itu—berada sambil memberi kode 'tolongin-gue-dek-yawloh-gue-masih-pengen-idup'.

Si anak—masih dengan wajah datarnya—tampaknya menyadari kode Takao dan segera menjawab, "_Nii-san_, perkenalkan, ini Reo_-nii_."

_Kretek._

_Kretek._

_Kretek._

_Krak._

Seperti itulah bunyi impian Takao yang hancur berkeping-keping. Impian, mimpi, juga _kokoro_-nya. Padahal Seijuuro belum menolaknya sama sekali.

Reo mengibaskan rambutnya bak iklan Sun*ilk. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Takao.

"Haaai~"—intonasinya benar-benar membuat Takao ingin muntah—"Aku Akashi Reo, kakaknya Sei_-chan_~ Kudengar kau ingin bertemu Sei_-chan_? Maaf, tapi Sei_-chan_ sedang tidak di rumah, jadi kau boleh—blablabla—"

Reo masih terus bicara. Takao sudah tidak fokus lagi. Pikirannya meracau antara ingin kabur-detik-ini-juga-dan-meninggalkan-harapannya-meminang-Seijuuro-selama-lamanya atau bertahan-sampai-Seijuuro-pulang-dan-dia-tidak-akan-berakhir-sebagai-perjaka-abadi.

—dan Takao memutuskan memilih pilihan pertama demi kejiwaannya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera berdiri, "_A—ano_, aku harus pulang dulu... Ngh, nanti aku kembali lagi."

_Krincing._

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya, _nii-san_."

Si anak terkecil itu mengangguk, "Selamat datang, Sei_-nii_."

Akashi Seijuuro kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Baru ia menyadari adanya orang selain saudara-saudaranya.

"Oh, halo," sapanya singkat—tapi Takao masih dapat melihat segaris tipis senyuman di bibir Seijuuro.

"SEEEEEEIIIIIII!" Takao menjerit bahagia.

Baru saja ia hendak menerjang Seijuuro, tiba-tiba—

_Bugh!_

Sebuah hairdryer menghantam kepala Takao, membuatnya jatuh dan gagal menerjang Seijuuro tercintah. Dan kini ia jatuh berguling-guling dengan nggak elitnya.

"Tetsuya." Takao dapat mendengar suara dingin Seijuuro. "Kenapa mengganggu?"

_Eh?_

"Habisnya nanti Sei_-nii_ membunuh _nii-san_ itu."

_Hah? Tadi anak itu bilang apa?_

_Ckris._ "Niatku memang begitu, Tetsuya. Aku akan menjadikannya _sashimi_ untuk makan malam kalau tadi ia sunguh-sungguh memelukku."

Suasana mencekam.

Tampaknya Seijuuro mulai lapar.

Kedua orang yang memiliki warna rambut paling absurd di situ saling melempar tatapan intimidasi—meskipun sebenarnya raut wajah anak bungsu keluarga Akashi itu tetap datar-datar saja.

Reo tampaknya tidak suka suasana tegang, sehingga ialah yang pertama kali membuka suara, "Cukuup~! Sei_-chan_, Tec_chan_, hawa kalian tidak enak, serius!"

"Reo_-nii_/_nii-san_, jangan menganggu." Dan hanya direspon dingin oleh Seijuuro dan Tetsuya dan masing-masing mengeratkan pegangan pada benda di tangannya—gunting dan pisau cukur.

Reo kicep. Dari reaksi Reo, Takao bisa tahu; jangan menganggu dua putra Akashi yang sedang bertengkar kalau masih ingin menginjakkan kaki di bumi tercinta.

_Puk._

Tangan besar mendarat di kepala si bersaudara Akashi itu—menepuk pelan keduanya.

"Kalian berdua ini, kalian menakuti pelanggan. Kasihan, dari tadi _-nii-san_ yang disana itu tak ada yang menolong. Wajahnya saja ngenes begitu, harusnya kalian bantu." Kalimat barusan bikin Takao pengen ngubur diri.

"_Tou-san_, Sei_-nii_ yang mulai duluan," protes si bungsu—tapi nadanya tetap datar.

"Tapi kau mengangguku, Tetsuya." Anak kedua itu tidak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau mendatangi tempat ini karena skandal Sei_-nii_ membunuh orang?"

"Itu masalah_ otou-san_, bukan masalahku."

Sang ayah mewek, "Sei jahat! HUEEEE, MAKO_-CHAAAAAAAN_, KENAPA KAU MELAHIRKAN ANAK MACAM INI?"

Serius. Drama banget. Ini keluarga kayaknya korban telenovela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya tadi, tuan." Seorang pria bertubuh besar membungkuk dalam di depan Takao.

"O—oh, ya...," balas Takao gugup.

Pria itu tersenyum cerah, "Perkenalkan, saya Akashi Teppei, pemilik salon ini sekaligus ayah dari tiga bersaudara yang anda temui tadi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, eng—"

"A—ah! Nama saya Takao Kazunari! Sa—salam kenal!" seru Takao cepat.

Pria bernama Akashi Teppei itu mengangguk pelan, "Jadi, Takao_-kun_, ada yang bisa saya bantu untukmu?"

"Aku ingin melamar Seijuuro!"

Hening.

Hening panjang.

Heningheningheningheningheningheninghening—

—oke, cukup.

"Egh, apa?"

"Aku ingin melamar Akashi Seijuuro."

Kembali hening.

Teppei korek kuping. "Ngh, bisa ulang sekali lagi, Takao_-kun_?"

"Aku ingin melamar Sei."

Hening.

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

Jangkrik mulai mengadakan konser dadakan.

_BRAK!_

Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Seorang wanita—atau pria?—yang mengenakan apron merah muda masuk sambil membawa kotak kaca berbagai macam jenis laba-laba, "SIAPA YANG NGIZININ LO NGELAMAR ANAK KESAYANGAN GUE, HAH?!"

"Watdehek." Takao syok melihat kemunculan wanita—eh, pria maksudnya—yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Mako_-chan_, tenanglah—"

"MANA BISA GUE TENANG, HAH?! MASYAOLOH ANAK GUE TERTJINTAH MAO DILAMAR SAMA BOCAH BERPONI ALAY?! NGGAK LEPEL, PEI! PEI, LIAT AJA, MUKA DIA MADESU GITU! APA KABAR ANAK KESAYANGAN KITA ITU NANTI?!" Wanita—yang sebenarnya telah diketahui bahwa ia pria—tersebut makin nggak nyante.

Teppei mengerjap tiga kali—biar sesuai_ sunnah_ rasul(?). Ia kemudian membalas sang istri, "Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa, Mako_-chan_?"

"DIA MAU NGELAMAR ANAK KITA, TEPPEI!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik—

"MAKO_-CHAN_, MANA KATANA GUEH?! MANAAAAAAAA?!"

Entah Takao masih bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan satu hal yang kita ketahui sekarang—tak satupun anggota keluarga Akashi yang benar-benar waras.

Lalu, apakah Takao akan menyerah setelah melihat betapa absudnya keluarga sang gebetan?

.

.

.

.

_Nobody knows._

.

.

.

.

_Tuberkulosis, nanodayo—_

—_eh, maksud saya TBC!_

* * *

**A/N: **Eh. Chapter ini pendek banget ._.

Soalnya chapter ini temanya emang cuma ngenalin anggota keluarga Akashi doang, sih -v-)a

Kenapa saya bikin KiyoHana? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAH?! /gantung diri/

Efek saya baca ff karya mbak Kiyoha (yang 'Si Manis Warung Martabak') yang bikin saya kepikiran jadiik KiyoHana itu bapak-emak yang OMGCUCOKCYINOMG kayaknya~ Ohoho, saya titip salam buat mbak Kiyo, yak/? /dibuang

Udahlah, capek saya. Ini juga ngetiknya kebutan karena mau cepet-cepet apdet sebelum otak saya ngadat akibat UKK /boboan/

Untuk review, semuanya sudah saya balas di PM, yak ;D

Sekian dari saya~! Mind to RnR~? :3

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


	3. Chapter 3—Siklus Perjuangan Kazunari

**Rating:**

_T_

**Genre:**

_Humor, little bit romance(?)_

**Warning:**

_OOC yang dipaksakan(?). Typo. Absurd. Garing krispi-krispi. Penistaan berlebihan terhadap orang ganteng(?) /hapah. Deskripsi lebay. Bahasa kasar, amberegul, dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_TakaAka._

_Bokushi atau Oreshi? Why not both/? /dor_

_AU!indonesia. Alternative age._

_Sho-ai aja, nanti pikiran saya tambah nggak polos kalau harus lemon/? /dibunuh_

**Disclaimer:**

_Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_Bukan cuma hujan saja yang ada siklusnya, bahkan perjuangan Takao untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya juga ada siklusnya. / TakaAka. Chapter 3, Siklus Perjuangan Takao Kazunari. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

_**Chapter 3—Siklus Perjuangan Kazunari**_

.

Takao pulang dalam keadaan compang-camping dan langkah terseok-seok—mengundang tatapan heran dari para tetangga.

Mari kita rinci penyebab keadaan Takao saat ini;

_Satu_, Kanjeng Ratu Akashi Makoto.

Awalnya doang malu-malu. Sekali denger anaknya mau dilamar sama bocah dengan poni (yang katanya) alay itu, dia langsung mengeluarkan segala jenis laba-laba peliharannya yang mungkin bisa mengubah Takao jadi Sepaidermen.

_Kedua_, Baginda Raja Akashi Teppei.

Kesan pertama, ia pria yang kalem. Iya. Kalem banget. Tapi kalau sang istri mulai nggak nyante, dianya ikutan nggak nyante. Pria inilah yang menjadi pelopor tindakan asusila terhadap orang ganteng(?) yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini, bersanding dengan _katana_-nya tercinta.

_Ketiga_, _The Prince(ss)_ Akashi Reo.

Masih dipertanyakan orang ini merupakan _prince _atau_ princess_. Yang jelas, ia bisa dibilang merupakan pelaku utama tindak asusila(?) terhadap sang tokoh utama. Sebenarnya niatnya hanya ingin menggunting rambut Takao yang (katanya, lagi) kurang keren. Sayangnya ia berkali-kali meleset karena Takao melompat-lompat menghindari katana om Teppei. Efeknya? Ya. Sekarang Takao mengalami pitak di beberapa bagian. Silahkan dibayangkan. Kalau tidak kuat, silahkan lambaikan tangan pada kamera.

Baiklah, cukup penjelasannya. Kita kembali ke cerita.

.

.

.

.

"Kazunari_-kun_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya ibu kos—atau bapak kos?—begitu melihat Takao dalam keadaan compang-camping bak gembel bersertifikat internasional.

—oke, sejak kapan gembel bersertifikat?

"Nggak apa, kok, tante—eh—om—eh—tante maksudnya...," balas Takao (sok) tegar lengkap dengan cengiran unyu.

Seriusan. Takao bingung harus memanggil sang pemilik kos ini dengan sebutan apa. Tampangnya, sih, laki—bahkan Takao pernah melihat 'ibu' pemilik kos ini buang air sambil berdiri—, tapi dia berpredikat 'istri'.

—oh, apa perlu saya tekankan bahwa suami-istri pemilik kos ini adalah hombreng?

Pria punya selera, itulah jawaban sang pemilik kos-kosan ini ketika ditanya kenapa ia memutuskan menjadi hombreng.

—baik, kembali ke cerita.

"Kazunari_-kun_ bohong, ah. Tadi rambutmu yang uhukalayuhuk itu masih tertata ganteng, sekarang udah kayak kena _rasengan_(?) berkali-kali. Terus... _ASTAGFIRULLAH_, BAUMU NGGAK KETULUNGAN, NAK! ABIS KECEBUR DALEM JAMBAN, YA?!" Sang ibu kos langsung nggak nyante dan menutup hidungnya yang mulai terkena efek pencemaran udara dari tokoh utama kita.

"Iya, deh, kayaknya, tante... Akunya amnesia—"

"MANDI SANA! TANTE GAK MAU KOSAN TANTE TERCEMARI SAMA BAUMU YANG SEMERBAK BAK BUNGA BANGAI ITU!"

"Tapi, tante—"

"BURUAN! ASTAGAY, BAUNYA _NAUZUBILLAH_, SAMPAI NEMPEL DI BAJU TANTE!"

Akhirnya sang ibu kos menendang Takao masuk dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, tante—"

"Apaan lagi?"

"Mandiin, dong. Capek, nih. Susah ngangkat gayungnya," ujar Takao sembari ngedip unyu.

"GILA KAMU!"

Setelahnya terdengar bunyi bak perang dunia yang-entah-keberapa dari kos-kosan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takao kini sudah ganteng lagi. Rambutnya sudah tidak pitak.

Oh, bukan. Dia tidak menggunakan ramuan penumbuh rambut buatan salah seorang profesor merangkap guru SMA bernama 'cium' yang kerjanya bikin ramuan absurd tiap harinya dari fandom sebelah. Takao hanya menambah jumlah penggunaan shamponya, mulai dari shampoo kulit durian punya suami sang ibu kos, sampai shampoo komodo entah-milik-siapa yang ia temukan di kamar mandi—meskipun sebenarnya Takao nyaris berevolusi menjadi kuntilanak merangkap rapunzel akibat efek berlebihan dari shampoo komplikasi tersebut.

"Bodo amat, yang penting ganteng."—dikutip dari Takao Kazunari, 22 tahun.

Kini Takao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia mengunjungi salon Bang Aka—salon paling beken seantero kompleks Bukit Merapin. Salon sekaligus tempat tinggal sang pujaan hati, si merah cabe-cabean—ehem, maksud saya Akashi Seijuuro.

Serius, meskipun sudah pernah kemari, tetap saja Takao gugup. Meskipun gugup kali ini bukan efek dari emot banci nyipok yang masih terpapang nyata segede gajah—nggak sebesar itu sebenernya, Takao aja yang hiperbola—di papan nama salon tersebut.

"_Nii-san_, daripada berdiri di depan, lebih baik masuk."

Hening.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Mungkin Takao harus mulai mengecek tekanan darahnya selama ia berusaha mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, ia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati seorang anak bersurai biru muda yang uhukunyunyamintadiraepuhuk menatap Takao dengan wajah sedatar pantat penggorengan tukang nasi goreng depan gang yang masakan andalannya adalah 'nasi goreng nanas spesial pakai telor'. Terkadang Takao heran bagaimana anak ini bisa muncul tiba-tiba.

"H—hah? Kau... Si anak bungsu?"

Anak itu menyerenyit sedikit, "Aku punya nama, _nii-san_."

"Oh, maaf, eh—"

"Tetsuya."

"Ah! Ya! Tetsuya!"

Sekilas Takao melihat senyuman tipis di wajah teflon itu—ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ayo, _nii-san_ jangan berdiri saja." Baru beberapa detik Takao bergelut dengan pikirannya, tahu-tahu Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan tangan memegang gagang pintu. Lama-lama Takao curiga anak di depannya ini _esper_(?).

_Krincing._

"Tec_chan_, sudah pu—" Omongan Reo tiba-tiba terputus.

"Ya, Reo_-nii_. _Assalamualaikum_." Tetsuya woles aja melihat kakaknya itu mangap dengan tidak elitnya, masuk dan meletakkan plastik bungkusan belanjaannya.

"T—Tec_chan_..."

"Kenapa?"

Reo tiba-tiba menerjang Takao yang berdiri di belakang Tetsuya. Memeluk dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke pipi Takao. Sementara Takao cuma bisa kaku bak manekin—syok tiba-tiba dipeluk.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, UNTUNGLAH KAU TIDAK APA-APA, KAZU_-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_~"

"_Astagfirullah_," Takao ngucap.

Ia memang sudah tahu akan bertemu dengan kakak Seijuuro yang satu ini, tapi _scene_ ini sama sekali tak terlintas di pikirannya—tentu saja, tak ada orang waras yang berpikir akan dipeluk banci yang sekaligus (calon) kakak ipar secara tiba-tiba.

Reo masih histeris, "KAZU-CHAAAAN! KAMU GAPAPA, 'KAN?! LUKAMU UDAH SEMBUH, 'KAN?! RAMBUTMU UDAH TUMBUH LAGI, YA?! LUKA DARI PAPA TEPPEI BERBEKAS, NGGAK?! BUKA BAJU COBA, BIAR AKU OLESIN DERM*TIX—"

"_STOP, STOP_!" Takao panik karena tangan Reo sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya—membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Mendadak ia ingat adegan di salah satu anime homo yang coretseringcoret tak sengaja ia tonton ketika coretnganggurcoret mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Reo_-nii_, _nii-san_ ketakutan, tahu," Tetsuya mendengus keras—dibalas cengiran dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ihh, Tec_chan_ jahat! Abisnya Kazu_-chan_ unyu bingits, awwh~ Jadi pengen grepe-grepe~" Takao merapal Ayat Kursi beserta An-Nas mendengar penuturan Reo.

Tetsuya tidak membalas, ia justru melirik Takao yang kini setengah duduk, "Aku belum tanya tujuan _nii-san_ kemari."

Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan tujuan utama abang ganteng kita ini sebelum cerita ini mulai membelok ke _rated M_.

"Eeh, benar juga, aku belum menanyakan itu~" Reo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dengan pose imut. "Kazu_-chan_ kemari untuk mengubah gaya rambutmu yang jadul itu?"

_Aduh, tolong berhentu bilang poni daku yang ketjeh baday ini jadul, norak, alay, atau apalah-apalah, dong,_ Takao pengen nangis.

—kamunya sendiri narsis, bang Junari.

"Reo_-nii_, poni Takao_-nii-san_ sudah bagus, kok."

"Huaaa, Tetsuya baik bangeeet~" Takao nyaris menangis terharu, kalau bukan karena—

"—cuma tiba-tiba ngingetin aku sama vokalis band-band kesukaan Sei_-nii_. Poninya pada gitu semua. Mulai dari yang mirip abang Sasuke dari fandom sebelah sampai yang mirip banget sama Takao_-nii-san_. Mungkin _nii-san _bisa mulai dengan mengganti nama jadi Junari Enjels."

—penyataan Tetsuya yang kadang-kadang terlalu blak-blakan.

_Tau gini mendingan diriku milih jadi shaolin bareng boboho, deh,_ ingatkan Takao untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan meminum shampoo kulit durian milik suami ibu kos begitu ia pulang nanti.

Saat itu juga, Reo menatap Takao yang sekarat karena pisau-pisau kasat mata yang menohok beruntun lewat omongan Reo dan Tetsuya.

"Tec_chan_! Kazu_-chan_ udah sekarat!"

"...oh." Gitu doang.

Reo menyentuh mesra pipi tokoh utama kita yang kesepian. Membelainya lembut, lalu—

—eh, tunggu. Malah nge-_angst_ gini.

Masih dengan tangan yang membelai pipi Takao, Reo bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa Kazu_-chan_ kemari, hm?"

_Masyaallah, ampunilah dosa-dosa Kazunari, ya Allah._ "Eh, aku mau ketemu Sei—"

BRAK!

"SIAPA LAGI YANG MAO KETEMU SEI, HAH?!" Tante Makoto muncul dengan persenjataan perang lengkap—peralatan salon, maksudnya.

"Oh, halo, bu—"

"LO LAGI!"—tante Makoto mengacungkan sisir ke muka Takao—"BAK, BUK, BAK, BUK! LU KIRA GUE EMAK LO APA?!"

"Calon mertua."

"...wat."

Dan Takao melanting keluar lengkap dengan gunting-gunting menancap di dinding di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja kejadian itu tak hanya sekali. Malah lebih tepat kalau dibilang hampir setiap Takao berkunjung ke Salon Bang Aka.

Dateng.

Ketemu Tetsuya.

Diajak masuk.

Diterjang Reo.

Nyaris diperkosa.

Bilang mau ketemu Seijuuro.

Tante Makoto datang.

Dan Takao meregang nyawa.

Gitu-gitu aja. Berulang-ulang. Seolah kegagalan Takao memang ada siklusnya—berawal dari datang, dan selalu berakhir meregang nyawa.

Dan hebatnya, ia tak pernah berhasil menemui Seijuuro tercinta.

_Sasuga_ keluarga Akashi. Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah atas kehebatan keluarga Akashi menjaga aurat sang pangeran dari tangan-tangan tidak bertanggung jawab.

—entah kenapa Takao jadi terdengar seperti penjahat kelamin.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, belum cukup sampai disitu saja.

Mana mungkin Takao yang kelewat bebal akan menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya kalau halangannya bukan yang seperti _ini_.

.

.

.

.

_Tuberkulosis, nanodayo—_

—_eh, to be continued~!_

* * *

**A/N:** Ay, ay! Ketemu lagi sama saya, Kousawa Alice yang cetar membahana baday halilintar ulala~ /siapakamu

Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya, saya sibuk banget, sibuk UKK m(_ _)m DAN BAHKAN DI EFBE JUGA SAYA DITAGIH APDET. HUEHUEHUEHUE, MAAPIN ELIS, YAAAAK— /nanges/

Oiya, ini ceritanya hampir sampai poin kenapa judul ff ini seperti ini. Tapi sengaja saya potong, biar readers pada kepo /dor /dibuang

Oh. Ya. Saya tau betapa OOCnya Mamakoto disini. Mamakoto jadi kayak titisan om Kasatmatassu—eh, Kasamatsu maksud saya. Mamakoto memang harus banyak-banyak sabar sama anak bebal yang satu itu. Mamakoto juga harus sabar... Di chapter berikutnya, ya /evil laugh/

Ngomong-ngomong, saya lagi ngadain challenge, nih. Silahkan kunjungi link https(titik dua) notes/fanfictionnet(strip)world/challenge(strip)rgsurvivechallenge/922234641152328/?refid=18. Yakali ada yang mau ikutan /promosiceritanya

Wokeh, sekian dari saya~! Mind to review-ssu~? :3

(P.s. Behubung saya nggak sempet balas satu-satu lewat PM, saya akan balas review dibawah ini, yak ;D)

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._

* * *

_**Balasan review~!**_

macaroon waffle;

Kitamah beda. Beda banget. Lawakanku garing, nggak fresh kayak mbak kiyoha yang bikin epep itu ;v;

Iya, padahal poni Takao kan udah ganteng, cethar membahenol gitu. Bahkan Tetsuya mengakuinya /dor

Okeh, ini udah lanjut, yak~! 'v')b

.

AMEUMA;

Hohoho, segitunyakah? ;D

Iya. Ada yang mau ngelamar adeknya, dia raep duluan. Reo mah gitu orangnya. /apaini

Mamakoto cantiq pakai apron loh /dilemparhairdryer

Wokeh, makasih telah meninggalkan review xD

.

RallFreecss;

Mungkin waktu bikin Sei dan Tetsuya, Mamakoto nggak sengaja nelen cat warna, atau malah ngidam nelen mowilek /5

Nanti kalau akhirnya Sei sama Tetsuya, jadinya plot twist incest, dong -v-"

Takao bawa barang WOW buat ngelamar, besoknya dia ngais tanah cari cacing buat dimakan karena gapunya duit makan /slap

Oke, ini udah lanjut~

.

Choi Chinatsu;

Jangan digigit, kasian hapenya /elus hape/ /slap

Mamakoto pakai apron kan unyuk/ /dibakar

Gimana kalau nanti... Tetsu merebut Junari(?) dari tangan Sei? /janganmulaiplottwist

Ini udah apdet, yak x'D

.

Megane Heichou;

Bangka itu tempet asal saya /yaterus

Ya, ya, bisa jadi/? Keluarganya emang absurd, sih /ngek

Oke, udah lanjut, kok :3

.

jesper.s;

Karena sejak awal mereka memang keluarga absurd /dor

Udah lanjut, kok :'D

.

BlueBubbleBoom;

Abisnya larinya titan style itu kelihatan sekseh, apalagi kalau Reo-nee yang mempraktekkannya /heh

Kalau itusih... Masih jauh... Dan malah bakal jadi rate M... /dibuang

Tapi ini dah lanjut, yak~ 'v')/

.

A-chan;

Santai, nak. Ketawanya yang santai. Nanti ada makhluk tak diundang bertamu ke tenggorokanmu /slap

Oke, udah lanjut ya ;D

.

Runa;

Iyatuh, Reo-nee jahat. Poni semenya mas Pika(?) itukan juga belah tengah, dan buktinya om Kuroro tetep ganteng /bedafandomnak

Seperti yang saya bilang di balesan untuk Rall, kayaknya Mamakoto nelen mowilek waktu ngidam. Ya jadinya anaknya warna-warni moe gitu /hapah

/ikutan kirim/ /lis

Ini udah lanjut, yak~ :3

.

Rin Carrae;

INI UDAH LANJUT, NAK /tepok

BERIKAN EKSPRESI ASDFGHJKLCIVOKDIASEKARANGASDFGHJKL /dibakar

IYA, NAK, TAPI CAPSMU ITU NGEFEK KE DIRI INI-

.

Dan, terima kasih untuk fav dan follow, juga para silent readers yang membaca cerita ini~!


	4. Chapter 4—Future?

**Rating:**

_T_

**Genre:**

_Humor, little bit romance(?)_

**Warning:**

_OOC yang dipaksakan(?). Typo. Absurd. Garing krispi-krispi. Penistaan berlebihan terhadap orang ganteng(?) /hapah. Deskripsi lebay. Bahasa kasar, amberegul, dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_TakaAka._

_Bokushi atau Oreshi? Why not both/? /dor_

_AU!indonesia. Alternative age._

_Sho-ai aja, nanti pikiran saya tambah nggak polos kalau harus lemon/? /dibunuh_

**Disclaimer:**

_Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

-"-'-"-

**A/N (1):**

Setelah saya pikir-pikir, karena ini AU!indonesia, mungkin lebih baik panggilan 'nii-san', '-chan', dan sejenisnya diganti mas, akang, abang, adek, dan kawan-kawan(?) sesuai penggunaan, berhubung bahasa daerah saya emang komplikasi(?) yang ngomongnya harus pakai insting/?

Aneh? Emang. Saya juga gagal paham sama bahasa daerah saya lol

-"-'-"-

_**Summary:**_

_Nyesek itu kalau ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gebetan. Belum pulih sepenuhnya dari sakit hati, tiba-tiba dirinya hendak dilamar? MAIGAT. / TakaAka. Chapter 4, Future?. Mind to RnR? ;3_

-"-'-"-

_**Chapter 4—Future?**_

.

_Krincing._

"Kau lagi?" Tante Makoto mulai lelah dengan kemunculan jomblo kesepian yang satu ini.

"Apa kabar, ibu mertua~?" Si jomblo kesepian—Takao Kazunari—masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Woles sekali dia ngomong gitu.

"Tante capek liat kamu, Takao. Pulang sana, hus, hus," tante Makoto menggerakkan kemoceng di tangannya dengan gestur mengusir.

"Tante, ngusirnya cantik amat. Mirip Syahrudi."

"Syahrudi itu siapa?"

"TANTE, SUMVEH GAK TAU, TANTE?" Nyante, nak. Tante Makoto nggak congek, kok. "MASA' TANTE GAK TAU SAMA MAS-MAS GANTENG BERJAMBUL BADAY ITU?!"

"Hah? Lupus?"

_...gak gitu juga, tante_, Takao gondok. Ternyata tante Makoto kudet.

Setelah_ awkward_ beberapa saat, Takao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia merasa ada yang janggal hari ini—tak ada Reo yang menyambutnya dengan terjangan. "Tante, Reo mana?"

"Lagi dandan."

_Dandan?_ "Dia mau kemana emangnya?"

"Cari jodoh, katanya."

"...apa?"

Oke. Sekarang Takao ngeri. _'Cari jodoh'_ yang dimaksud dalam kalimat itu apaan, coba? Jodohnya Reo hilang terus harus dikasih sesajen dirinya yang berlapis tepung wangi seberat 3 kilogram itu? Atau—

"MAAAMIIIIIIII, REO MAU CARI JODOH DULU EAAAAAPS~"

—keliaran di kompleks pakai baju kurang bahan sambil tebar cinta?

Bahkan belum selesai Takao berpikir, Reo sudah muncul lebih dulu, persis seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Ya. Persis.

Ada yang siap donor mata? Tampaknya Takao akan segera mengalami kebutaan.

"Lhoo, dek Junar disini~? Uwaaaah, maafin Reo karena nggak bisa nemenin dek Junar, yaaaa~ Dek Junar gak papa sama Mami aja, 'kan?"

_Iya. Gapapa. Bagus banget malah_, setidaknya itulah suara hati Takao. Tapi ia hanya membalas Reo dengan anggukan seadanya.

_Blam._

Dan Reo pun pergi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Reo pergi, Takao cuma memandangi tante Makoto yang sibuk dengan kemocengnya, membersihkan setiap sudut salon sambil goyang pinggul mengikuti alunan lagu Geboy Mujaer yang terputar di _boombox_ kesayangan Reo.

"Digeboy, geboy mujaer~ Nangningung, nangningnung~" Silahkan bayangkan tante Makoto goyang pinggul sambil menyanyikan lagu itu.

Nggak kuat? Stok tisu di kosan Takao lagi banyak, minta aja sama ibu kos. Katanya buat lebaran.

_Cklek._

Pandangan Takao teralihkan karena pintu yang menghubungkan rumah keluarga Akashi dengan salon terbuka—menampakkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah.

Ya. Dia Akashi Seijuuro. Sang pujaan hati. Sang cabe-cabean tercinta.

"Mih, bang Reo udah pergi? Aku—" Omongannya terputus begitu melihat Takao duduk anteng di sofa.

"Haaai, Sei—"

_BRAK!_

Pintu dibanting kasar oleh Seijuuro yang kini masuk kembali.

Tante Makoto diam. Takao ikutan diam. Sayangnya keadaan tidak hening, dikarenakan _boombox_ Reo yang masih tetap mengalunkan musik—yang kini lagunya adalah Butiran Debu.

.

.

.

.

"Tante."

"Apa?"

"Aku potek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jones lu." Itulah tanggapan anak pemilik kosan ini—Taiga—begitu sesi curhat Takao selesai.

"Tai, lu jahat banget, sumpah!" Takao mewek lebay.

"Jangan panggil gue 'Tai', kampret! Lo kira gue kuning-kuning ngambang?!" Taiga nggak nyante.

"Elah, yekali lu seneng gue panggil 'Tai'. Secara panggilan itukan anti-mainstream gitu." Alasannya maksa banget.

Taiga mendecih, "Tch! Yang jelas, jones banget, sih, lu, Jun! Udah mau ketemunya susah, sekali ketemu malah dianya kabur!"

Aomine Taiga—nama lengkap dari anak si pemilik kos-kosan. Anak tunggal dari pasangan om Daiki—yang sering diplesetkan menjadi om Daki—dan tante Shouichi yang merupakan pemilik kos-kosan tempat Takao tinggal. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia sama sekali tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan om Daki—maaf, Daiki maksud saya—ataupun tante Shouichi. Rambutnya item-merah, tapi merahnya nggak cantiq kayak rambut Seijuuro, makanya Takao nggak naksir. Alisnya juga ketjeh baday, bisa belah gitu kayak poninya Takao—yang akibatnya membuat Takao merasa kalah ganteng. Takao sempat bertanya apa dia nyalonin alisnya tiap hari—secara jarak kosan dengan salon Bang Aka cuma lima langkah titan—, tapi yang bersangkutan bilang itu alami. Dan, satu hal yang menjadi fakta penting, dia—

"Mendingan gue kali, Tai, seenggaknya gue nggak pedofil-pedofil banget. Gak kayak lo yang naksirnya Tetsuya."

—adalah pengidap pedofilia.

"_Syiet._" Tapi kemudian Taiga menyeringai, "Tapi gue udah direstui tante Makoto. Wekwekwek~"

Tiba-tiba sebuah sabun batangan _merk_ pemuda hidup menghantam sisi kepala Taiga diikuti suara tante Shouichi dari kamar mandi, "Ga, tadi kamu ngomong apaan?"

Taiga_ sweatdrop_. "Gak, mah. Taiga gak ngomong apa-apa."

"Oh, baguslah. Soalnya tadi kayaknya mama denger kamu bilang _'direstui tante Makoto'_. Kamu harus inget kalau mama nggak setuju anak mama jadi pedofilia, lho."

"Gak, mah. Mama mungkin sudah mulai tua, jadi telinga mama rada congek."

Dan sebuah sikat toilet mendarat mulus di hidung mancung Taiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—ang."

"Hmh?"

"Bang. Bangun, bang."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Takao memutar posisinya. "Ya... Lima menit lagi, sayang..."

"Bang, kalau lama dikit, nanti kita sama-sama dibotakin mami."

"Ya... Bilang sama mami, kecapnya ada di lemari paling atas..." Takao masih ngigau.

_Cup._

Kali ini Takao dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Apa ada yang menjejalkan tentakel gurita ke bibirnya?

Setelah merasa tentakel gurita itu tak lagi diatas bibirnya, perlahan Takao membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Tetsuya dalam jarak yang tidak wajar dari wajahnya sendiri. Dekat. Dekat sekali. Dan Tetsuya duduk di atas perutnya.

"Aku nggak mau botak, bang."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kayaknya Takao akan selalu jejeritan di setiap _chapter_nya.

Tetsuya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Takao, "Sst. Jangan berisik, bang. Nanti dimarahi tante Shouichi. Ini masih pagi."

Takao gelagapan, "T—T—T—T—T—T—TETSUYA!"

"Halo."

"BAGAIMANA KAU MASUK—"

"Pintunya tidak dikunci."

_Damn_. Takao pasti lupa mengunci pintu setelah tukang nasi goreng mengantarkan pesanannya semalam, dan ia tak mengecek lagi karena kelelahan.

"Ayo, bang Takao. Cepetan. Kalau kelamaan nanti bukan cuma mami yang ngegundulin, nanti mas Sei juga ikutan."

_Kalau Sei yang ngegundulin, sih, aku rela, dek, _sayangnya kalimat itu hanya ada jauh di dalam lubuk hati Takao. Dia nggak mau dikira maso sama (calon) adik iparnya—meskipun kenyataannya dia memang maso.

"Emangnya mau ngapain, Tet?"

"Gak tau, pokoknya mami nyuruh Tetsu jemput bang Junar. Mungkin mau ngubah poni mas Junar. Katanya sih mami lelah liatnya."

"APA SALAH PONIKUUUUUUU?!" Takao gegulingan

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...kenapa, bang?"

"Gak. Gini, Tet. Abang mau ganti baju."

"Silahkan."

"..."

"..."

"Tet."

"Ya?"

"Abang mau ganti baju."

"Ya. Ganti aja, bang."

"..."

"...?"

"Abang nggak mau dikira ngelakuin pelecehan seksual terhadap anak dibawah umur, Tet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit Takao terjebak dalam suasana _awkward_. Tak ada yang membuka suara—bahkan tante Makoto. Padahal seingat Takao, Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa tante Makoto yang memanggilnya.

"Jadi, tante—"

"Bicara, saya belah kamu jadi dua." Ini penuturan om Teppei, bukan tante Makoto.

Takao buru-buru mingkem.

Tante Makoto menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi, ya, nak Takao... Aduh, tante males ngomongnya. Pei, kamu aja, deh."

Om Teppei melirik Takao, kemudian ikut menebarkan karbon dioksida lengkap dengan sedikit aroma durian—yang menjadi indikasi makanan apa yang baru masuk ke perut om Teppei. "Yang, Ppei nggak tega."

"Ini demi masa depan anak kita, Pei."

"Tapi, yang—"

"_'Tapi, tapi'_ mulu! Udahlah, keputusan Mako mutlak, Pei!"

"Yayang, jangan niruin Sei—"

_Crssh!_

Tante Makoto menyemprotkan_ wax_ ke muka om Teppei. "BURUAN, PEI!"

Om Teppei mengap-mengap.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Takao, om disini mau membicarakan masa depanmu dengan anak kami."

Sekarang Takao keselek brownies. _Whut_? Barusan om Teppei bilang apaan? _'Masa depan'_? _'Anak kami'_?

Om, boleh Junareeh jejeritan sekarang? Eh, tapi mau terbang dulu ke langit ketujuh, nih.

Takao langsung nyerocos, "ADUH, OM, MAKASIH YA, OM! SEI PASTI BAKALAN SAYA JAGA BAIK-BAIK—"

"Bukan Sei," potong om Teppei cepat-cepat.

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

"...apa?"

"Bukan sama Sei, Takao."

"...lha...?"

"Tapi sama Reo."

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Junar, ngapain lo?"

"Tai, lu punya baygon?"

"Napa emang? Kamar lu banyak nyamuknya?"

"Gak, gue mau bunuh diri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Jadi, nak Takao, om pengen bilang kalau om mau menjodohkanmu dengan Reo. Oleh karena itu, om ingin bertemu dengan walimu."_

.

.

Kalimat om Teppei itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiran Takao.

Kini pikiran Takao kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Awalnya ia diselamatkan Seijuuro saat hendak bunuh diri, dan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ketika hendak melamar Seijuuro, bertemu Reo dan Tetsuya, tapi akhirnya dibantai habis-habisan oleh tante Makoto dan om Teppei. Ketika datang di hari-hari berikutnya, siklus datang-diterjang-dibantai-mati terus berulang tanpa berhasil bertemu dengan Seijuuro. Akhirnya berhasil melihat Seijuuro, Seijuuro mentah-mentah menolaknya. Terakhir malah dijodohkan dengan Reo—

—eh? Tunggu? Seijuuro belum pernah menolaknya, 'kan? Bukannya Seijuuro hanya membanting pintu?

Memikirkan itu, Takao jadi berbunga-bunga—belum ada bukti Seijuuro membencinya. Rasanya seperti iklan kopi hari bagus yang mottonya 'karena hidup banyak rasa'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, masalah lain baru akan datang. Karena, om Teppei bilang _'ingin bertemu walinya'_.

Siapakah yang akan menjadi wali Takao?

.

.

.

.

Entahlah.

Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu kemunculannya di chapter berikutnya?

.

.

.

.

_Tuberkulosis, nanodayo—_

—_eh, To Be Continued~!_

-"-'-"-

**A/N (2):** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, KETEMU LAGI SAMA SAYA, KETAWA ELIS—uhuk, Kousawa Alice maksud saya—DI EPEP PENUH KEMASOAN INI /yha

Iya. Saya tau. Saya tau, kok. JADIYAH, VAN, KAMU STAPH NAGIH APDET, DAQOEH UDAH CHUQUP MAZO DI CHAP INI DAN KAMOEH RIKWESNYA BUANYAK BANGET /crais/

Serius, ff ini maso banget. Bukan cuma Takao aja yang maso, sayanya juga ikutan maso. Mulai dari ada chapter sebelum ini yang sempet nggak ke-save waktu ngetiknya, dan beberapa hari yang lalu draft chapter ini—yang harusnya diapdet minggu lalu—menghilang secara misterius /gelindingan/

Yah, karena ilang itu, keuntungannya jadi banyak bagian yang direvisi sih, meskipun tetep aja kokoro ini sakit ;v;)

Dan saya miskin, nggak bisa beli paketan modem, akhirnya apdet lewat hape. Uhuk, ngak bisa ngasih garis pembatas, jadinya pembatasnya alami/? /apanya

Oh, banyak perubahan dari chapter sebelumnya, ya? Saya mau ngepasin feelnya sama AU!indonesia-nya, makanya saya revisi habis-habisan di chapter ini ._.)

Karakter baru everywhere? Uhuk, sebenernya nggak ada niat bikin banyak-banyak karakter, tapiyah ini demi kelangsungan cerita/? /maksa

Dan lagi, saya bikin spoiler. Pasti udah pada tahu siapa yang akan muncul berikutnya, 'kan? /senyum nista/

Yah, gini aja, nanti malah kebanyakan curhat wwww

Mind to review-ssu~? ;3

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._

-"-'-"-

**Balasan review~!**

_sstalker190100_;

HEH, JANGAN PELUK-PELUK MAS JUNAR, AKU GARELA /yha  
Siapa suruh belah tengah, kan jadinya Mamakoto illfeel/? /PLS

Nih, silahkan Tetsu-nya, karungin aja /HEH

Eii, jangan dilaporin, kasian wwww /jder

Oke, ini udah lanjut, ya :3

.

_eileithyiakudo_;

Kok saya jadi khawatir saya bisa bunuh anak orang pakai ff ini? /nanges/

Ini udah lanjut, kok ;D

.

_curw_;

Hohoho, bisa iya, bisa tidak :3  
Tergantung saya pengen masoin mas Junar segimana dan dukungan mbak dan mas sekalian/? Jangan lupa kirim sms sebanyak-banyaknya agar Takao tidak semakin ngenes/? /yha

Udah lanjut, nih, dan salam kenal juga ;3

.

_D.N. _;

Mas Junar kan mazo, ya wajar lah /gakgitu  
Oke, nanti salamnya saya sampein/? /NO

Dan, makasih telah mereview~

.

_macaroon waffle_;

Iya, saya maapin, tapi beliin saya dakimakura full body mas Junar setengah telanjang /GAK  
Tapi Sei nggak kerja, Sei masih kuliah sebenernya, dia baru 19 tahun, lho ._.)  
Dan btw, sebenernya waktu Takao dateng—ups, spoiler /plak  
YHA, ITU BISA JUGA. NANTI MEREKA NGANU-NGANU YAK, TERUS TEK-DUNG, AKHIRNYA TERPAKSA NIKAH, HAPPY ENDING DEH~ /HEH

Oh, aku emang ada niat munculin mas Sujo sama mas Jumi, entah sebagai saingan, entah sebagai temen, liat aja nanti~ /jder

Udah lanjut, lho wwwwww

.

Dan, terima kasih untuk fav dan follow, juga para silent readers yang membaca cerita ini~!  
Juga manusia-manusia yang sukses bikin saya buru-buru ngetik ulang gegara terror berkelanjutan /jdesh


End file.
